


doesn't thrill me half as much as you

by prettyboyrollins



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyrollins/pseuds/prettyboyrollins
Summary: Starting the day with a cryptic note from her best friend and partner and crime was not something she planned on.But like most things, she'd discovered, the unplanned stuff was often the best.[Geoff has a surprise for Jack on an otherwise unremarkable day for the Fake AH Crew.]
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 13





	doesn't thrill me half as much as you

**Author's Note:**

> i emerge from my massive pile of wips to bring you this.
> 
> this does take place in the same universe as my other two fake ah crew fics - i highly recommend reading [hunger like a storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032630) before reading this bc the dynamic for jack and geoff is really established there.
> 
> endless thanks to erlande, fiona, and the r/fanfiction discord for beta reading this fic and helping me work around some hiccups.
> 
> title taken from ["cheek to cheek" by ella fitzgerald & louis armstrong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeisCvjwBMo)
> 
> enjoy!

His note was cryptic:  _ meet me on the roof at nine _ was all it said, signed with his trademark G and nothing else. It had been left tucked under Jack’s door when she woke up, and when Geoff didn’t respond to her  _ look _ over coffee, she begrudgingly accepted that it’d remain a mystery and tried to get on with her day.

It was supposed to be a relaxing one, with a few virgin daiquiris, a few notes on a future heist plan, and maybe a flight if she felt like heading to the airport - the crew, however, had other plans for her, and she wasn’t about to say no to any of her gaggle of unexpected kids. 

Jeremy needed a ride to the impound lot to get one of his bikes - Rimmy something-or-other - that had been towed while he goofed off with Gavin and Matt. Steffie had a bunch of logistics questions for an arrangement with someone - a potential new crew member Geoff and Jack felt like scoping out. Sarah needed help bringing groceries in, which ate up an hour; shopping for a family of their size was hard work, but bringing the groceries in was arguably harder - Jack wasn’t about to let her do it alone.

And then, of course, there was the stuff that had actual  _ weight _ to it.

She took Matt to sit outside SecuroServ’s main databank hub so he could scrub their data from the files while Jack listened to the radio and drummed her hands on the steering wheel. He worked efficiently, like always, but it still surprised her when he closed his laptop after fifteen minutes with a smile. “Done!”

“Damn, Matt, you work fast.”

Matt smiled, the kind that took up his whole face and made his eyes scrunch up. “Yup! That’s what Geoff brought me on for. We should, uh, probably go, though. Sooner rather than later. They’ll  _ probably _ find an issue in their systems pretty quick.”

Jack didn’t feel like sticking around to find out.

They hadn’t been back at the penthouse for five minutes before Larry was calling Jack into the heist room with a folder of pictures and a pitch; he’d been thorough, and she headed back out with Fiona in tow to check out the potential next hit.

It was a small bank in a small town off the freeway in Chumash - small wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and Larry had been confident the crew could take it, no problem, even without the big players getting heavily involved. It’d be a good step up for some of their newer members, ones that operated more behind the scenes than on the ground. Fredo had been wanting to lead a heist, and the bank had basic systems and minimal security - with the right group, this would be the perfect first heist for him. There was an accessible alley to stash a car to make a clean getaway, and with a decent driver, they’d be gone before cops showed. Fiona and her snuck a few pictures, looked around inside, and Jack motioned for them to leave, satisfied with the information they’d gathered - it’d be enough for them to start planning the next day. 

“Jack, did you notice something off about Geoff this morning?” Fiona asked softly as Jack switched the radio stations and pulled a U turn in the middle of the freeway. It said a lot that Fiona barely even flinched, even as the car came dangerously close to a truck that they then passed; Jack  _ was _ the best getaway driver in Los Santos, but it was nice to know she’d proven that to Fiona since she’d joined up. “I feel like he’s been cagey, like, all day.”

Her mind drifted back to the note that was tucked in her back pocket. “Yeah. He did seem a little weird.”

“It’s probably not bad, right? Like he’s not… double crossing anyone?”

“Never,” Jack said immediately, with all the conviction she had. “Geoff loves this crew more than anything. I’ve known him for a long, long time, Fi. Trust me on this.”

Fiona shifted a bit in her seat and changed the radio over to a different station; she nodded along gently with the beat as Jack expertly dodged cars in front of them, weaving through the typical rush hour traffic to take the exit back into the city. “I know. I guess it was just my first thought, y’know? Like… if he’s hiding something, it has to be bad.” She shrugged a bit. “But you’re his best friend. You know him better than anyone else does. If you say he’s always gonna put us first, I believe you.”

Jack absentmindedly rubbed at her left ring finger with her thumb and smiled softly. “Right.”

***

Waiting for nine was torture, but Jack threw herself into a competitive game of Mario Party with Gavin, Michael, and Matt when she and Fiona got back. Matt set a ridiculously high number of turns, and by the final round, she’d nearly screamed herself hoarse at how ridiculous Michael was.

“I would’ve won if you didn’t steal all my  _ fucking coins!” _

Michael and Gavin just laughed and laughed while Matt patted her shoulder.

Her third place finish secured (she hadn’t lost to Gavin, so at least  _ some _ of her dignity was maintained), she headed into her room to grab a jacket, and then she headed for the roof access across the hall from their penthouse.

Geoff had been suspiciously absent from the time she’d got home until now; no one had any idea where he was, aside from a casual “he’s doing something, he’ll be back later” from Ryan. It was only a little unsettling - normally his surprises didn’t  _ fit _ on rooftops, but this one clearly did, and as she reached the top of the stairs, she braced herself for whatever she might find.

Jack pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool night air; what she saw took her breath away.

The giant red quilt that had once swallowed the shitty mattress in their one bedroom apartment in Del Perro was spread across the roof, surrounded by flickering candles; their old Crosley turntable was situated on one corner of the blanket, an Ella Fitzgerald record playing through the tinny speakers. There was a picnic basket and a bottle of sparkling apple cider, their drink of choice, in the center of the quilt, and she approached it slowly - it was perfect, almost magical, and she didn’t want to disturb the moment as she committed it to memory.

“So eleven years ago today,” Geoff said, and she turned around to look for him; he emerged from the shadows by the door in a button-down and tie, sleeves rolled up to show off his tattoos. “I decided to rob my first store here in Los Santos.” He motioned to the city lights around them, and Jack smiled. “I’d been here for about a week and didn’t know  _ shit _ \- I ended up picking a convenience store that was pretty well known for being… hard to hit.”

Grinning, Jack watched him move, hypnotized by his charisma the way she often was.  _ “Everyone _ knew the cashier kept a shotgun behind the counter, Geoff,” she said gently, never afraid of reminding him of his smaller mistakes.

Geoff waved Jack off, but he smiled. “And so I’m suddenly in a gunfight I didn’t expect and this tiny little thing barrels in, points a gun at the clerk, and gets the money. And she turns to me and says ‘if you’re gonna try and get out, come with me.’ And this chick just saved my life, so of course I do.”

Jack took a few steps forward; Geoff had kept walking, but he was moving slow as he spoke. She needed to be closer now. 

“She’s the best driver I’d ever seen, and she gets us away from the cops before she pulls over and threatens me. ‘If you wanna make it in this town, we have to work together. You need me.’” His smile turns bashful. “I said yes, ‘cause I’d never met anyone like her before.

“We end up getting a tiny apartment in Del Perro.” He was close enough then to reach out and twine their fingers together. “We pull a few scores, start gettin’ rich, and one night, she kisses me. It turns into hooking up which turns into dating and eventually, I ask her to marry me.” Geoff’s thumb brushed over the silver band on her left ring finger that had gone unnoticed by so many people for so long. “She said yes.”

“Of course she did. She’d be stupid to say no.”

Geoff’s smile softened as he looked down at her, love so clear in his eyes. “Now we run the whole city together. She was right. I needed her to make it here.” He tugged her close, slipping his other hand around her waist before slowly starting to sway to the music. “And I just wanted to take this night and show her how much I love her. Happy anniversary, Jack.”

The song that had been playing crackled out and a familiar trumpet riff started up; Jack couldn’t help herself - she beamed up at Geoff and rose to her tiptoes to steal a kiss. “Happy anniversary, Geoff.”

They kept swaying a little while Ella and Louis crooned at them from the Crosley, scratches in the well-worn record adding a warmth as the static crackled louder at moments. Geoff leaned down to sing in her ear, voice rough as he tried to keep it quiet and just for them. She laughed a bit, which only got louder as he dipped her and kissed her once, thoroughly, as the song ended and changed into something more jazzy after a moment of static. “God, I love you,” he said as he pulled back, and Jack just blushed and pulled him to the quilt.

“This is beautiful, Geoff,” she said softly, settling in and getting comfy while Geoff popped the bottle of sparkling cider open and filled the two glasses. “Seriously. The quilt? That was a very nice touch.”

“I’m glad you noticed.” He handed her a glass. “To eleven years, beautiful,” he said in a toast, tapping his own glass against hers; the glass clinked softly and they both smiled. 

“And to many, many more.”

She scooted closer to him, and Geoff wrapped his arm around her without her even asking, pulling her into his side. “Y’know, a lotta shit’s happened to me since I moved out here.” Geoff’s voice sounded thick, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the apple cider or from emotion. “Started a crew, took over the city, finally got sober…” 

Jack didn’t break the silence between them. She just watched as Geoff looked out over their city, searching for the words. 

“All that shit wouldn’t have happened without you,” he finally said after a few minutes; she could hear the tears in his voice, but he was fighting them hard, and she leaned into him a bit more. “So. A lotta good shit happened, but you’re the best of it, Jackie. I hope you know that.”

Her breath caught at that - it always did when he pulled out the old nickname she’d ditched when she’d moved here long ago, the nickname only he got to use. It was intimate and soft and made every moment he said it shrink down to just the two of them. “Geoff.”

“Lemme… lemme finish, okay?” 

Jack just nodded, a hand reaching out to rest on Geoff’s knee in silent support.

“It’s— shit’s risky with us. It always is. That’s why… that’s why we kept it secret. I fucking  _ hate _ that we do, by the way. I hate not being able to kiss my wife good morning and sleeping in separate rooms  _ sucks, _ but I get why we did it. People are dicks, and it was safer for us in the long run, and…” Geoff sighed. “One day I wanna tell ‘em. Just the crew. But that’s not what— I didn’t start this conversation to bring that up.  _ Fuck.” _

“Shit’s risky,” she prompted, voice gentle as she tried to get Geoff back on track.

“Right. Shit’s risky. And I know that we definitely don’t have a guaranteed tomorrow, and that if something happens to me, you have every right to move on and be happy and I’d want that for you, but…” Geoff looked down at her, eyes a little glassy as he let the emotions he’d been holding back out. “I’m really fuckin’ happy you chose me. For whatever it’s worth, you’re it. There’s nobody else on the planet that I’d want.”

Warmth flooded through her almost immediately, and Jack put her glass aside on the ground so she could shift and move into Geoff’s lap, taking his face in her hands. “You’re my forever, Ramsey.” Her thumb brushed over his cheekbone, smiling at the way the bags under his eyes had finally started getting less deep. “You’re not what I expected, but fuck if you aren’t what I want for the rest of this life and the next.”

Geoff laughed a bit wetly and settled his hands on her hips. “You sure got a way with words.”

She leaned in and kissed him, soft and entirely too gentle for the position they were in. “I thought Los Santos had my heart,” she told him, looking into his eyes. “But you came in and stole that, too.”

A few tears fell, but he smiled through them. “I— I can’t follow that up, are you kidding me? I thought I had all the romantic speeches and shit on lock for tonight.”

“You should know by now, Geoff - I like to keep you on your toes.”

He swallowed her laugh with another kiss and gently shifted them so she was lying underneath him, Ella singing on as the world narrowed down to just them. Tonight, their jobs and their reputations faded away; heists and car chases and planes didn’t matter. There were no bounties on their heads and no looming threat from the LSPD. Tonight, they weren’t the kingpin of the most powerful gang in LS and his right hand woman - they were just Geoff and Jackie Ramsey, a couple that had been married for almost a decade, who’d had a courthouse wedding in jeans and t-shirts and never looked back.

Geoff pulled back just enough to speak, whispering a gentle “I’m so glad you found me” against Jack’s cheek, and she sighed and pulled him close, eyes drifting up to the few stars that could be seen through the terrible light pollution. Jack turned her face to kiss Geoff’s hair.

_ “I’m in heaven,”  _ Ella sang, the jazzy melody playing on beside them, and Jack couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> the song they dance to is ["dream a little dream of me" by ella fitzgerald & louis armstrong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8) and the song at the end is cheek to cheek.
> 
> if you dug this, come chat on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/latinnameluna) or find me on [my ah tumblr](https://weheistin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'll be back with more fics soon! love y'all!


End file.
